MY VERSION OF THE DUMPING GROUND S5
by matthewseed740
Summary: Things grow much darker in the 5th series. Lives are lost and love is destroyed. Lily and Liam continue to fall in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

The Dumping Ground series five episode one

Introduction

Johnny Taylor is now both paralysed and disabled! He was bullied, attacked and put in hospital by a horrible young man called Bratt Kevins. Lily O'Donovan has now lost her father. Steve Kettle was murdered to death by his own wife Shannay Kettle.

Elektra Taylor continues to get bullied by both a nasty young lady called Chantelle Megans and Bratt Kevins. Bratt and Chantelle are in love with one another.

Shannay Kettle got arrested and locked up in prison for murdering Steve Kettle, but she escaped, and she murdered Finn Sharkey before gate crashing Mike Milligan and Cam Lawson's wedding. The police came to the wedding to arrest Shannay, but they also ended up arresting Lily and Liam O'Donovan, Matthew Seed and Tracy Beaker. The police arrested Lily and Liam because they both broke the law by marrying one another at such a young age, and then they both escaped from prison, but the police have them both in their hands now. The police also arrested Matthew and Tracy, because they helped Lily and Liam escape from the police when they first got arrested.

There's also a new children's care home called Care for Kids, because Elmtree house got burned to the ground, and a new care worker Luke Anderson whose the brother to nasty horrible Dan Anderson, but Luke's nothing like his brother.

Chapter one

Elektra Taylor wheels her husband's wheelchair into the kitchen at Care for Kids with him sat on it. Johnny is unaware of his surroundings and where he is, because he's now a completely different man. Johnny is now disabled. Elektra and her paralysed husband find Tee Taylor, Poppy Kettle, Jonah Kettle and Luke Anderson all in the kitchen. Tee is holding her little daughter Gina Taylor gently in her arms, and she looks up when her sister in law and brother make their way into the room. Tee takes a look down at her disabled brother with both sadness and concern in her eyes. Poppy is gently holding her sister's daughter Rosie O'Donovan in her arms.

"Any news on Lily or Liam?" Elektra questions the others.

Luke gives Elektra a smile in response to her question.

"They've been given bail on the condition that Matthew and Tracy take their punishment for them!" Mr Anderson informs Mrs Taylor in response to her question.

Elektra's left both shocked and happy by Luke's response.

"What so they're not even getting punished now?" She questions him.

Luke then gives Elektra a smile in response to her question.

"Oh I think it will be punishment enough for Liam and Lily watching both Matthew and Tracy suffer inside a prison cell each, but the police have released them, because they've realised that Lily really does need to be with her family now, and they want to give her time to grieve after the death of her father," Mr Anderson tells Mrs Taylor.

Suddenly Mike Milligan makes his way into the kitchen followed by a beautiful tall blonde lady aged about twenty. Mike faces everyone in the kitchen.

"Hi everyone this is Jodie Allen she's a new careworker here at Care for Kids!" Mike informs everyone in the kitchen.

Luke then shakes hands with Jodie.

"Welcome to Care for Kids!" He says kindly to her.

Jodie then gives both Elektra and Tee and excited smile.

"My friends call me Scout, and I know that we're all going to be very good friends, so you two can call me Scout!" She tells them in excitement.

Scout then takes a look down at the paralysed Johnny with pity in her eyes. Jodie then gives Mike a smile.

"I realise that you used to work alongside Finn Sharkey," she says to him.

Mr Milligan nods his head in response to Miss Allen's words.

"Yeah I did he was a good man," he informs her in response to her words.

Jodie then nods her head in agreement to Mike's information.

"Yeah I know he was, I used to go to school with him at Waterloo Road a school in Rochdale that then moved up to Scotland," she tells him.

Chapter two

Lily and Liam O'Donovan sit down with Mike Milligan, Cam Lawson, Jodie Allen and Luke Anderson in the office at Care for Kids. The two O'Donovan's have both just arrived home together to their new home from prison. Mike gives Lily a smile.

"Firstly I have the right to tell you that tomorrow is Shannay Kettle's trail, are you going to go to it?" He questions her.

Lily then shakes her head in response to Mike's question.

"No I don't feel up to go to it but I'm going to send Liam there on my behalf," she informs him in response to his question.

Mike then gives Liam a smile.

"How do you feel about it?" He questions him.

Liam takes a look back at Mike in response to his question.

"I'd feel better to be honest if either you or Luke went there with him," he informs him in response to his question.

Mike then takes a look over at Luke across the office.

"Will you go there with him?" He questions him.

Luke then nods his head in response to Mike's question. Milligan then turns back to face Mrs O'Donovan in sadness.

"Lily before you get really upset and angry with me you must believe me when I say that I tried everything in my power to get you out of prison, but your father's funeral was on Friday!" He informs her.

Lily is left horrified by Mike's information. She can't believe that she wasn't even allowed to go to her own dad's funeral.

"Ok Mike I don't blame you for this but I am angry at the bloody police! All I did was fall in love with the right guy and get married so why have they continued to hunt me down over it? I'm not a law breaker, I'm not a bully, I'm not a killer, and I'm nothing but an orphan!" Lily snaps out in a tone of rage.

In response to her words Cam jumps down from the table she's sitting on and she faces Lily.

"You're not alone you have me!" Cam promises Lily.

Mike then grabs Lily by the arm and he makes her look into his eyes.

"And me!" Mike tells Lily in a promise.

Liam then jumps to his feet off the chair he's sitting on, and he shares a loving kiss with Lily on the lips.

"And especially me!" Mr O'Donovan promises his wife.

Jodie then pulls Lily into a hug.

"I don't know you yet but I look forward to getting to know you and that means you also have me," she promises her.

Luke then winks at Lily.

"I'm not going anywhere kido I'm going to continue to stand by your side!" He promises her.

Chapter three

Bratt Kevins sneaks into the new Dumping Ground. Bratt has the intentions of stealing something from Liam O'Donovan, because he had a fight with Liam not so long ago. Bratt is however sighted by Lily O'Donovan on his way into her and Liam's bedroom.

"Have you not backed off yet?" Lily snaps in disgust at Bratt.

Mr Kevins then rounds angrily on Mrs O'Donovan.

"I've just been released from prison and I have a message for you from Shannay Kettle!" He informs in a tone of disgust.

Bratt then punches Lily full on in the face, but he is sighted by Luke Anderson. Lily returns the punch, and she now finds herself caught up in a battle against Bratt. Luke races straight up to them, he grabs both Lily and Bratt, and he pulls them apart from one another. Kevins then tries to punch Anderson, but Luke grabs Bratt by the arm to stop him.

"Get Mike!" Luke commands Lily.

Mrs O'Donovan then hurries as fast as she can down the corridor away from both Luke and Bratt. Care for Kids is much bigger than what Elmtree house was. Bratt is now fighting Luke. Lily finds Mike Milligan, Cam Lawson and Jodie Allen in the kitchen at Elmtree house.

"Mike there's a fight!" Lily informs her careworker in an urgent tone.

Mike then races as fast as he can out of his office in response to Lily's information. Both Jodie and Cam choose to follow Mike out of their office. It doesn't take Mike, Cam and Jodie long to locate Luke and Bratt. Anderson has managed to knock Kevins out. Mike rounds angrily on Luke.

"What did you do knock him out?" He demands an answer from him.

Luke then nods his head in response to Mike's question.

"Yeah I did and I'm proud of it," Anderson tells Milligan in response to his question.

Mike's left horrified by Luke's words.

"I know he's stupid, useless and not worth a dam thing but look down he's still a school boy! I'm Luke I have no other choice but to call the police on you!" He apologises to him.

Before he can stop himself Luke punches Mike full on in the face in anger before running away out of the house. Jodie looks at Mike.

"Re-consider calling the police on him all he punched was Bratt Kevins, and let's face it don't you want to do the same after what he did to that Johnny kid?" She questions him.

Lily who has also followed Mike up to Luke and the unconsise Bratt now looks at Milligan in the eyes.

"Please Mike don't get Luke arrested and don't fire him, because I've come to respect him and to look up to him, and I know that a lot of the others do too," Mrs O'Donovan tells Mr Milligan in a tone of mercy.

Mike then turns to face Cam.

"What do you say?" He questions him.

Cam then looks back at Mike in response to his question.

"I agree with Lily Luke has proven that he can take care of her and the other kids, but he also punched you, the question is, is he still safe enough to be around the kids?" Lawson questions Milligan.

Jodie then places her arm gently around Lily. Tee Taylor then appears in the corridor of the house just before them. Lily turns to face her mate.

"Mike's considering sacking Luke!" Lily informs Tee.

Tee's left shocked by Lily's information. Tee then rounds angrily on Mike.

"You're just scared that he's going to turn out like his brother Dan aren't you?" She demands an answer from him.

Mike nods his head slowly in response to Tee's question.

"Well he isn't Mike Luke's nothing like Dan! I take one good look at him and I know by that look that he's never going to harm me!" Tee snaps angrily at Mike.

Taylor's left angry by Milligan's decision to fire Anderson. Tee looks at Lily.

"Come we should go looking for Luke," she tells her.

Jodie then looks at Mike.

"I'll go with them!" She informs him.

Mike then nods his head at Jodie.

"Take good care of them both!" He begs her.

Bratt now regains concise but Mike surprisingly punches him full on in the face to knock him out. Jodie then rounds angrily on Mike.

"There told you you'd do the same!" She snaps angrily at him.

Mike then rounds angrily on Scout.

"I'm not that angry that Luke punched Bratt I'm angry that he punched me!" He yells angrily at her.

Chapter four

Jodie Allen, Lily O'Donovan and Tee Taylor all disappear out of Care for Kids together. They are all left shocked to find Chantelle Megans waiting for them outside the house. Chantelle is carrying a gun in her hand, and she aims it directly at Tee as she turns to face her first.

"How's your brother?" Chantelle snaps at Tee in a tone of false concern.

Jodie looks at Chantelle.

"Listen to me love you don't want to be carrying that now put it down!" She commands her.

Chantelle then rounds angrily on Jodie and she aims her gun directly at her.

"How's a bitch like you going to stop me from carrying it?" She demands an answer from her in a disgusted tone.

Lily looks at Chantelle with mercy in her eyes.

"Don't kill me or my mates, haven't there been enough deaths? Jack O'Donovan's dead, Rick Barber's dead, Frank Matthews is dead, Olivia Adams is dead, and my dad Steve Kettle is dead! Life is sacred and it belongs to god, no man has the right to end life, no woman has the power to end life! Listen to me you've bullied Elektra over nothing isn't that far enough? Your boyfriend's put a good friend of mine in a wheel chair, isn't that where this bullying hate campaign should end?" Lily questions Chantelle in a powerful tone.

In response to Lily's words Chantelle shockingly aims her gun directly at her. Suddenly surprisingly a police van then pulls up just before the house! Luke Anderson then appears leading a few police officers' towards the house. Luke goes and stands by Jodie and the young ladies while the police arrest Chantelle! A police man wrestles the gun out of Chantelle's hands. A police officer then leads Megans roughly by the arm towards his vehicle. Luke opens the front door of the care home for the police, and he watches as the police officer's charge into the care home one by one.

Chapter five

The police have now arrested both Bratt Kevins and Chantelle Megans once more, and they've taken them away to prison. Luke Anderson now finds himself facing Mike Milligan in the office at Care for Kids.

"I went to the police and told them that I'd punched a young lad, but they let me go since that young lad is both a thug and a criminal, I'm so sorry Mike I never meant to punch you, just sometimes I get really angry, and I can't help it," Luke apologises to Mike.

Milligan then looks back at Anderson in response to his apology.

"It's good that you've now apologised, well-done for that it takes a good strong man to face up to his wrong doings, but I'm also sorry mate I shouldn't have reacted to this incident the way that I did. I want you to continue working here the kids have really come to like you, and I so have I, Jodie and Cam." Mike tells Luke in response to his apology.

Anderson then shakes hands with Milligan.

"It'll be my absolute pleasure to continue working here with you," he informs him.

Luke then looks troublingly at Mike.

"Is Jodie in a relationship?" He questions him.

Mike laughs cheerfully in response to Luke's question.

"I knew you had the eye for her I just knew it!" Milligan informs Anderson in response to his question.

Luke then looks back at Mike as he gets to his feet off the table he's sitting on.

"I better go and see if Jodie needs any help looking after the kids," Anderson says to Milligan as he leaves the office.

Chapter six

Tee Taylor is sat down by the table in the kitchen at Care for Kids trying to get her head round GCSE Maths and GCSE Geography. Gina (Tee's little daughter's) sitting on a child's chair on a proper chair next to her mummy in the room. Tee takes a good look at Gina, and she realise by that look that she's made a great big mistake by giving birth to her.

"I need to put you into care, but you can't be in this care home not while I'm here, which is why I'm thinking of sending you to Wood Cut Drive the new Burney Wood," Tee informs Gina.

Jodie Allen then makes her way into the kitchen and she smiles over at Tee.

"You alright I was just about to start making dinner!" Scout informs Tee the young mother.

Tee then turns round to face Jodie and she shakes her head in response to her question at her. All of a sudden Scout looks really concerned about the young lady.

"What's wrong tell me? You can tell me anything, and if you don't want anyone else to know what you've told me then I won't tell them!" Jodie promises Tee.

Miss Taylor then bursts into great big tears of sadness.

"I'm going to put Gina into care!" Tee cries out in sadness.

Jodie then pulls Tee into a hug to comfort her. Tee cries silently into Jodie's arms. Lily O'Donovan and Carman Howle then make their way into the kitchen together. Tee then turns round to face her two friends. Both Lily and Carman give Tee a great big smile each.

"I'm going to put Gina into care!" Miss Taylor informs her two friends.

Lily then smiles at Tee.

"I told you me and Liam will adopt her," she promises her.

Both Tee and Jodie then shake their heads in response to Lily's promise.

"You're too young to handle so many children, and besides you've already got Poppy, Jonah and Rosie all to look after!" Scout tells O'Donovan.

Tee then looks directly at Lily.

"You and Liam both live here and I don't want Gina to live here with me, I don't even want her to know anything about me including my name," she informs her.

Carman then gives Tee a smile.

"Can I adopt her?" She begs her.

Tee then shakes her head at Carman.

"No I don't trust your boyfriend with young children," she tells her.

Tee is referring to Taylor. Lily then gives Carman a smile.

"How about you have sex and have a child of your own," she suggests to her.

Jodie then snorts disgustedly in response to the three girls.

"None of you are even twenty yet!" She snaps disgustedly at them all.

Taylor Lewis then makes his way into the kitchen and Carman turns to face him.

"I want to have a baby!" She informs him.

Taylor then smiles excitedly in response to Carman's information.

"Cool I'm going to be a dad!" He cries out in a tone of excitement.

Chapter seven

Liam O'Donovan and Luke Anderson make their way into the court room together. Surprisingly they find little Poppy Kettle in the room. She seems to have sneaked into the room undetected. Liam rounds angrily on the young girl.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He demands an answer from her angrily.

Poppy looks at Liam nervously in the eyes.

"I just wanted to watch Shannay getting sent to hell," she informs him in a nervous tone.

Luke then turns to face Liam.

"Should I take her home back to Care for Kids?" He questions him.

Liam then shakes his head in response to Luke's question.

"No you're alright I need my family around me right now," he informs him in response to his question.

Liam then shares a loving hug with Poppy. Shannay is then led both roughly and forcefully into the court room. Shannay glares angrily at both Liam and Poppy when she sees them in the room.

"Your honour send that moppet down to hell!" Liam yells out throughout the court room.

Luke then rounds on Liam in anger.

"Shut up or you too will be sent down to hell!" He warns him.

Liam then falls into silence. The trail is a very short one, and it ends with the judge sending Shannay to prison for life. Both Liam and Poppy cheer when Shannay gets sent away to prison. Shannay had nothing to say to cover up her sentence.

Chapter eight

On the way back to the new Dumping Ground from the high court Luke Anderson stops his car off at a McDonald's, because he, Liam O'Donovan and Poppy Kettle are all feeling quite hungry. Inside McDonald's the three friends unfortunately bump into Dan Anderson (the man full of both anger and hatred).

"HEY THERE HE IS LUKEY BOY!" Dan rages out throughout the fast food restaurant at his younger brother.

Dan then rounds on Liam.

"How's your god forsaken family I see you've brought one with you?" He snaps angrily at him.

Luke then rounds angrily on his brother.

"I'm not going to let you harm these children!" He warns him.

Dan then shakes his head in response to the warning at Luke.

"I haven't come here to harm anybody, apart from you!" He snarls angrily at him.

Dan then punches Luke full on in the face, but Luke immediately returns the punch. Liam then grabs Luke and he pulls him away from Dan.

"Come on mate it's not worth it let's go!" Liam shouts at Luke.

Luke then grabs both Liam and Poppy and he storms hurrying out of McDonalds with them.

Chapter nine

Liam O'Donovan, Luke Anderson and Poppy Kettle are all back home in Care for Kids. Liam's with Lily O'Donovan his wife in their bedroom at the children's home.

"Shannay's got sent down to hell!" Liam informs Lily.

Lily's left horrified by her husband's information.

"How was a nice lady like her capable of murder? Shannay always used to treat both me and my dad with respect why's she betrayed us like this?" Lily complains to Liam in a questioning tone.

Liam sighs in response to his wife's question.

"Sometimes the nicest people you expect can be the nastiest," he responds to her question.

Lily then falls into Liam's loving embrace.

"You'll never change your ways of life will you?" She questions him.

Liam then shakes his head in response to Lily's question.

"No I'm nothing like Shannay and I'm certainly nothing like what my brother was," he promises her in response to her question.

Liam then shares a loving kiss with Lily on the lips.

"We have a family to take care of now, there's no room for people like Jack or Shannay in our lives anymore," he tells her.

Lily then looks at Liam.

"I want to get a place of our own to rise Rosie in," she tells him.

Liam's troubled.

"Are we going to continue looking after Poppy and Jonah bear in mind love we're not their parents?" He tells Lily.

Mrs O'Donovan then shakes her head in response to her husband's question.

"No it's time to let both Poppy and Jonah go, I'm going to give them both to Mike, Cam and the other new worker's at this new Dumping Ground to look after," Lily tells Liam.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

The Dumping Ground series five episode two

Introduction

Both Liam and Lily O'Donovan have been released from prison, and they're both back living at the new Dumping Ground now (Care for Kids), with their family Poppy Kettle, Jonah Kettle and Rosie O'Donovan, but they both now want to get a place of their own to raise their little girl Rosie in, and they've decided to leave Poppy and Jonah behind in the care of Mike Milligan at the Dumping Ground.

Furthermore, there's a new careworker at the new Dumping Ground Jodie Allen. Jodie's known as Scout to her friends. Jodie went to school at Waterloo Road, and she knew Finn Sharkey there, and like Mike she is sad about his death.

Johnny Taylor is disabled because Bratt Kevins badly wounded him, and Bratt broke Johnny's spine. Despite what he did Bratt doesn't have a conscience, and he and his girlfriend Chantelle Megans are continuing to terrorise the people at Care for Kids both young and old.

Matthew Seed and Tracy Beaker are in prison, they've decided to take Lily and Liam's punishment for them. Mike and Cam have both therefore decided to take a late retirement each, because neither of them want to retire until Matthew and Tracy are released from prison.

Chapter one

Both Liam and Lily O'Donovan find themselves facing Mike Milligan in the office at Care for Kids. Liam looks directly at Mike and he places his arm gently around Lily.

"Me and Lily want to get a place of our own to rise Rosie in!" Liam informs Mike.

Mr Milligan's left utterly shocked by Mr O'Donovan's information. Mike then looks across his office at Lily.

"Is that really what you want to get a place of your own?" He questions her.

Lily then nods her head in response to Mike's question. Jodie Allen then makes her way into the office follow closely by Jody Jackson. Jodie then turns to face Mike (her boss).

"Jody wants to try and track down her mum!" Jodie (Scout) informs Mike.

Mike is left utterly horrified by Scout's information. Milligan can't believe that Jody would willingly give her mum a second chance.

"Are you really sure you want to forgive our mum what if she's still being controlled by Kingsley?" Mike questions Jody.

He is referring off course to her big brother Kingsley. Lily then shakes her head at her mate Jody.

"If I was you I wouldn't give either your mum or your brother's a second chance," she tells her.

Jody then looks back at Lily in response to her words.

"Yeah but what if they've changed?" Jackson questions O'Donovan.

Liam then turns to face Jody.

"My biggest regret in life was not making mends with my brother," he tells her.

Lily then rounds angrily on her husband.

"Kingsley used to take over Jody's life! He used to lock her up in her bedroom, give her presents and then take them back off her without a second thought!" She snaps at him in an informing angry tone.

Mike then pulls a face at both Lily at Liam.

"You two just worry about getting your own place!" He tells them both in a sharp tone.

Liam then looks at Lily.

"Mike's right it's best not to get involved with other people's business," he tells her.

Mike then looks at Liam and Lily.

"Follow your hearts they'll both lead you in the right direction, but I wish you both all the best for the future no matter where you wish to live and what you wish to do," he informs them both.

Lily and Liam then make their way out of the office together. Mike then turns back to face Jody.

"Look if you really want to meet your mum again then I can arrange for you to meet her," he tells her.

Jody then nods her head.

"Yeah Mike I'd love to meet my mum again," Jackson tells Milligan in an informing tone.

Jody then disappears out of the office. Mike then turns to face Jodie.

"Where's Luke gone?" He questions her.

Jodie then turns back to face Mike in response to his question.

"He's gone to get the new girl," Allen informs Milligan.

Chapter two

Tee Taylor finds herself facing her sister in law Elektra Taylor in the sitting room at Elmtree house.

"Lily and Carman told me that you're thinking about putting Gina into care!" Elektra snaps sharply at Tee in a tone of anger.

Tee then nervously nods her head in response to her sister in law's question.

"What do you expect me to just be ok with that? Tee I'm your sister in law how can I be happy by this decision? I don't just speak with my own voice anymore I speak with Johnny's! Do you think he'd be happy by your decision? The answer is no he wouldn't!" Elektra snarls out at Tee in a tone of anger.

Tee then shakes her head angrily at Elektra.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Elektra but I don't see you as family, as for Johnny I've surprisingly come to accept he's not the man he used to be, and it's my decision and my decision alone that will determine the way that Gina spends her life!" She yells at her.

Luke Anderson then leads a young girl into the sitting room. Luke smiles happily at both Elektra and Tee.

"Alright guys this is Bethany Kerry Sharkey she's a new kid here, look after her!" Luke commands both Taylor's.

Bethany is blonde. Mike Milligan then makes his way into the sitting room closely followed by both Cam Lawson and Jodie Allen. Luke looks at both Tee and Elektra.

"Is everything alright between you two?" He questions them both sounding suspicious.

Elektra then ignores Luke's question and she looks at Mike directly in the eyes.

"Tee's thinking about putting her daughter into care!" Elektra informs Milligan.

Bethany's both troubled and shocked.

"What sort of a care home is this?" She wonders out loud sounding frightened.

Scout then places her arm gently around Beth.

"Don't worry sweetheart as long as you stay by me you'll be alright and I'll protect you!" Jodie promises Bethany.

Mike then turns to face Bethany and he gives her a warm hearted welcoming smile.

"What did you say your name was again love?" Mike questions Bethany.

Miss Sharkey then looks back at Mr Milligan nervously in response to his question.

"Bethany Kerry Sharkey," Beth tells Mike in a nervous tone.

Mike's then confused and he exchanges troubled looks with Jodie.

"You aren't any relation to Finn Sharkey are you?" Milligan questions Sharkey troublingly.

Bethany then nods her head in response to Mike's question.

"Yeah my cousin was called Finn, my dad's brother had a boy called Finn, but he's dead now, he must have only died a couple of months ago," Sharkey informs Milligan.

Mike's troubled.

"I knew Finn but he never told me that he had a cousin," he says sounding both shocked and troubled.

Bethany looks at Mike.

"We weren't really close, none of my family are really close, Finn's dad works all the time, and my dad is in prison. I only wish that I could have known Finn better," she says to him.

Lily then gives Bethany a warm hearted smile.

"I knew your cousin he was a good bloke," she informs him.

Liam then looks directly at Bethany.

"Your cousin rescued a mate of mine from an enemy muslin family, and that's why we all looked up to him," he explains to her.

Lily then pulls Bethany into a hug.

"You'll be safe here in the Dumping Ground with us to watch over you! Finn always watched over us and now it's time for us to repay the favour!" She informs her.

Mike's troubled.

"How are you two going to watch over her when your intentions are to move out?" He questions both Lily and Liam.

Mr O'Donovan then pulls a face at his head careworker.

"We're only trying to be supportive Mike!" He snaps roughly at him.

Mike then pulls both Liam and Lily into a loving hug.

"And thank goodness that you both are," he informs them both in happiness.

Lily's troubled.

"Mike will you please help us chose the right flat?" She begs the man she looks up to.

Mike then nods his head in response to Lily's question, and he hugs her tighter.

"Off course I will!" Mike promises Lily as he kisses her on the head.

Lily then takes Bethany gently by the hand.

"Come I'll show you which room's yours," she says to her in a gentle tone.

Lily then leads Bethany gently out of the sitting room, and Liam follows them both out of the room.

Chapter three

Lily O'Donovan leads Bethany Kerry Sharkey gently into Floss Guppy's bedroom.

"This is your room!" Lily informs Bethany.

It's now clear that Bethany will be sharing rooms with Floss.

"Mike never told me that she was moving into my room!" Floss complains to Lily.

O'Donovan then rounds on Guppy in response to her complaint.

"Well she is so look after her ok or you'll have me to deal with!" Lily warns Floss.

Guppy then nervously nods her head in response to O'Donovan's warning. Lily then gives Bethany another smile.

"Just make yourself at home, and if you need anything at all I'll be just down the hall in my bedroom with my husband and kid," she says once more in a gentle tone to her.

Lily then disappears out of Floss and Bethany's room.

Chapter four

Bethany Kerry Sharkey comes hurrying into the O'Donovan's bedroom full of tears, and Lily pulls her into a hug immediately as soon as she steps foot in her room.

"What's wrong?" Lily questions Bethany in a tone of concern.

Bethany appears to be really sad about something, because she's in great big tears of sadness.

"The girl Floss was mean to me!" Bethany complains to Lily in sadness.

Liam is sat down on the sofa in the bedroom watching the TV. Lily then rounds on him.

"Go and sort Floss out!" Lily commands Liam.

Mr O'Donovan then gets up off the sofa and storms angrily out of his bedroom in response to his wife's command. Lily then gives Floss yet another warm hearted smile.

"You did the right thing coming to me for help, because I'll always be here to help people like you who are in need of help!" She informs her.

Bethany's troubled.

"What made you want to help me? What made you want to help anyone like me?" She questions Lily out of curiosity.

Lily then smiles at Bethany in sadness.

"I have seen the sadness of the world and I have experienced first-hand the darkness of the world, I don't want to watch anyone else suffer the same way I did." She tells her.

Bethany then gives Lily a warm hearted smile.

"If you ever need protecting from either anyone or anything I'm here!" She promises her.

Bethany and Lily then share a hug with one another.

"You're my new best mate," Bethany informs Lily in an excited tone.

Lily suddenly remembers Carman, and she remembers that she herself is her best mate. Lily then shakes her head at Bethany.

"I can't be your best mate because I already have one!" She explains to her.

Bethany then runs away out of Lily's bedroom in sadness, and that makes Lily feel really bad.

Chapter five

Liam O'Donovan makes his way into the play room in Care for Kids, and he finds Floss Guppy playing a game of pool with Harry Jones there. Liam gives both Floss and Harry a smile.

"Alright?" He questions them both.

Both Harry and Floss then nod their heads in response to Liam's question. Liam then turns to face Floss.

"Listen I heard Bethany talking to Lily and I know that you gave her a hard time over something, and Lily's sent me to sort you out!" He tells her in a firm tone.

Floss then clenches her hands into fists in anger.

"So do you want to go a few rounds?" Floss snaps angrily at Liam.

O'Donovan then shakes his head in response to Guppy's question.

"No nothing like that don't you worry you pet, look all I've come to tell you is too back off Bethany! You were the new girl here yourself five years ago, you must know better than anyone else what Beth's going through!" Liam tells Floss in anger.

There's a long moment of silence.

"Bethany's was related to Finn Sharkey, she was his cousin!" Liam informs Floss.

Guppy then smiles at O'Donovan.

"Don't worry Liam I'll properly look after her from now on!" She promises him.

Liam then examines the new pool table.

"This new pool table's rubbish the one at Elmtree house was well better!" He complains.

Liam then nods his head over at Harry.

"How's Jeff?" Liam questions him.

Harry then shrugs his shoulders in response to his mate's question.

"I don't know I sold him ages ago, because I didn't really need him anymore!" Harry informs Liam in response to his question.

Floss then rounds angrily on Harry.

"You were supposed to give him to me once you didn't really need him anymore!" She snaps angrily at him.

Liam then places his arm gently around Floss.

"Here's the deal you look after Bethany and I'll get you a new Jeff!" Liam promises Floss.

Floss then smiles happily in response to Liam's promise.

Chapter six

Mike Milligan finds both Liam and Lily O'Donovan playing a game of football together in the front garden of Care for Kids.

"Great news guys I've found you a flat, I've already spoken to the council and they say you can go and live there!" Mike informs his friends in excitement.

Both Lily and Liam then cheer excitedly in response to Mike's information. Liam then shakes hands with Lily.

"The future's in our hands now darling!" He informs her.

Lily's troubled.

"How much is this new flat costing me and Liam Mike?" She questions him out of curiosity.

Mike then shakes his head in response to Lily's question.

"Nothing not a penny I've bought the flat for you both! Happy new life!" Milligan informs both O'Donovan's in excitement.

Both Lily and Liam are left shocked by Mike's information.

"You've bought us a flat!" Liam cries out in happiness at his guardian angel.

Mike then nods his head in response to Liam's words of happiness. Lily then tries to hand her wallet over to Mike, but Milligan surprisingly refuses it.

"Call it a present of a life time!" Mike informs Lily.

Liam's troubled.

"Why would you buy us the flat Mike you're not even going to live there?" He wonders.

Mike then is a little bit shocked by Liam's question.

"Ah that's the thanks I get is it, I look after you nearly all your life's, I buy you both a nice cosy flat to live in and you won't even let me visit it! Liam I bought you both this flat, because in my opinion neither of you have had easy life's. Liam you only lost your brother a couple of years ago, and Lily you lost your dad last year, you need some space both of you, and you'll find it in that flat," Milligan tells both O'Donovan's.

Both Liam and Lily then pull Mike into a loving hug.

"Off course we'll let you stay in our flat!" Both Lily and Liam promise Mike.

Chapter seven

Tee Taylor is collecting the post that's just come through the letter box into the Dumping Ground. Tee realises much to her surprise that she has a letter. Tee opens her letter and is left horrified by what it says.

 _ **Mrs Taylor**_

 _ **Before you read any further please note that it's me who's sending you this note me Dan Anderson. You know more than anyone else in that dump what I'm capable of, remember how I murdered Frank, so if you don't hand my brother Luke over to me I'll kill you too, I'm not a man of empty promises and I don't like to be kept waiting!**_

 _ **Dan**_

Tee can't believe what she's just read, she's shocked to discover that her enemy is still after her, and that he isn't letting her go. Tee then bursts into great big tears of sadness, but she is caught crying by Luke Anderson. Luke goes over to see what's wrong with his mate.

"You alright?" Luke questions Tee in a tone of concern.

Miss Taylor then shakes her head in response to Mr Anderson's question, and she proceeds to show him the letter. Luke is also left utterly horrified by his brother's letter to Tee. Taylor then looks at Anderson in the eyes.

"Do me a favour and don't go and meet him!" She begs him.

Luke then shakes his head in response to Tee's words.

"I'm not going to let any harm come to you while you're in my care!" Luke promises Tee.

He looks directly at her.

"I'm going to protect you from my monstrous brother!" Luke promises Tee.

Chapter eight

Mike Milligan leads both Liam and Lily O'Donovan into their new flat. Liam is carrying Rosie O'Donovan (his daughter) lovingly in his arms. Both Liam and Lily are left amazed by their new flat; it's certainly what they were both looking for.

"I'll only be a phone call away if either of you need anything!" Milligan promises both O'Donovan's.

Suddenly there's a knock on the flat door. Liam opens the front door to find an old friend standing behind the door. Sapphire Fox makes her way into Liam and Lily's new flat.

"What are you doing here Sapph?" Liam questions his mate sounding surprised.

Sapphire then gives Liam a smile.

"Thought I'd come and say hello to the new neighbours," she says happily to him.

Lily then shares a hug with Sapphire.

"I've missed you!" She informs her.

Sapphire then turns to face Mike without making any response to Lily's information. Sapphire then looks directly at Mike.

"I'm glad I've met you here, because I've decided to foster Harry," she explains to him.

Mike always knew somehow that Sapphire would one day decide to foster Harry, because she always looked out for him when they lived at the Dumping Ground together.

"Yes," Mike responds to Sapphire's explanation.

He's practiced responding to that explanation for many years. Liam then turns to face Mike.

"Well me and Lily want to foster Gina!" He informs him.

Sapphire's troubled.

"Gina how can you foster Gina?" She wonders.

Lily then turns to face her mate in response to her question.

"The real Gina was murdered and Tee gave birth to a baby girl who she called Gina after Gina," Mrs O'Donovan responds to Miss Fox's question.

Mike then gives Sapphire a sad little smile.

"I'm sure Harry will bring you up to speed on everything there's been a lot happened since you left us!" He informs her.

Sapphire then takes a look at Rosie in wonder.

"Whose she?" She wonders.

Both Liam and Lily then smile at Sapphire in response to her question.

"She's our little girl Rosie," Lily and Liam respond to Sapphire's question.

Fox then gives Mrs O'Donovan a smile.

"Ah you named her after your sister that's so sweet!" She cries out in happiness to her.

Lily then nods her head and she gives Sapphire another smile.

"Yeah my real sister died so I decided to name my daughter after her," Lily informs Sapphire.

Sapphire's then left horrified by Lily's information.

"OH MY GOD HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE DIED?" She cries out in a tone of terror.

Liam then turns to face Sapphire.

"Frank died!" He informs her.

Lily turns to face Sapphire.

"Rick died and so did my dad!" She informs her.

Mike then turns to face Sapphire.

"Don't worry Harry's still perfectly safe!" He promises her.

Suddenly Chantelle Megans comes bursting into the O'Donovan's new flat with Harry Jones as her prisoner! Chantelle has roughly tied Harry's hands together with thick rope. Sapphire rounds angrily on Chantelle.

"LET HIM GO! DO YOU HEAR ME? LET HIM GO!" She rages out at her in anger.

Mike then rounds angrily on Chantelle so does Liam. Lily runs away out of the flat with Rosie to protect her.

"Wasn't what happened to Johnny enough?" Mike snaps angrily at Chantelle.

Sapphire's troubled.

"Why what happened to him?" She questions Mike.

Milligan then looks back at Fox in sadness in response to her question.

"Chantelle and her boyfriend Bratt put Johnny in a wheel chair by breaking his spine!" Mike informs Sapphire.

Fox then rounds angrily on Megans in response to Milligan's information.

"I'm going to make you pay for that Johnny's a really good friend of mine!" Sapphire snarls angrily at Chantelle.

Megans then withdraws a knife from her jacket and she aims it directly at Harry's throat.

"Touch me and your little baby boy here loses his head!" Chantelle warns Sapphire in a tone of sharp anger.

Mike rounds on Sapphire.

"Don't make any sudden action!" He snaps in fear at her.

Mike then looks at Chantelle with a look of mercy.

"Please let him go he's only a young lad take me instead!" He begs her.

Liam then rounds angrily on Chantelle.

"Ignore these muppet's take me instead of them!" He commands her.

Surprisingly Chantelle then collapses. Megans is now unconscious. A lady of about nineteen stands over Chantelle's unconsise body, she is known as Roxy Wellard.

"ROXY!" Mike cries out in a tone of surprise.

Roxy takes a look at Mike in disbelief.

"Michael Milligan!" She yells out in a tone of shock.

Liam's troubled.

"Who is this woman who's just saved my life?" He wonders.

Mike turns back to face Liam in response to his question.

"Well she's the youngest Wellard!" He informs him in response to his question.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

The Dumping Ground series five episode three

Introduction

Dan Anderson is blackmailing Tee Taylor's, he's sending notes out to her, and he's warning her in those notes that if she doesn't hand his brother Luke over to her he'll kill her, and Dan has reminded Tee that he doesn't make empty promises.

Mike Milligan has bought the O'Donovan's a flat, while Mike was showing Lily, Liam and Rosie around their new flat they were reunited with an old friend (Sapphire Fox), but Chantelle Megans suddenly appeared in the flat with Harry Jones, she had taken him prisoner. Mike and his companions were however rescued from Chantelle by an old friend of Mike's (Roxy Wellard).

Chapter one

Mike Milligan sits down by the table in the kitchen with Roxy Wellard.

"So long time no see but I have really missed both you and your family," Mike tells Roxy.

Wellard gives Milligan a sad little smile.

"Rio was killed by a gangster man called Dan Anderson!" She informs him.

Surprisingly, Matthew Seed and Tracy Beaker then make their way into the kitchen, closely followed by Jodie Allen and Luke Anderson. Tracy's left both shocked and surprised to find Roxy sitting before her in the kitchen.

"Roxy Wellard!" Beaker cries out in a tone of disbelief.

Roxy recognises that voice and she turns round to face Tracy in surprise.

"OH MY GOD TRACY BEAKER!" Wellard cries out in a tone of amazement.

Jodie folds her arms.

"Do you know this lady?" She questions Tracy.

Beaker then turns back to face Allen in response to her question.

"Yeah let's just say I know her a lot better than I know you," Tracy responds to Jodie's question.

Matthew's troubled.

"Is this Justine Littlewood?" He questions Tracy sounding troubled.

Beaker then shakes her head in response to Seed's question. Tracy's told Matthew that she's got a number one enemy called Justine Littlewood. Roxy gives Matthew a cheeky smile.

"I'm Roxy Wellard!" She snaps at him.

Tracy looks at Roxy.

"Never thought I'd see a Wellard again," she tells her.

Roxy then shrugs her shoulders in response to Tracy's words.

"Well you can't see Rio because he's been murdered!" Roxy yells in disgust at Tracy.

Chapter two

Matthew Seed and Tracy Beaker find themselves alone with both Liam and Lily O'Donovan in the O'Donovan's new flat. Matthew looks at both Lily and Liam.

"Well the main thing is that we've all served our times now and that we're all safe now!" He informs them both.

Liam looks at both Matthew and Tracy.

"We can't thank either of you enough for how you've taken our punishments for us," he thanks them both.

Tracy then shares a loving hug with Lily.

"I wasn't going to let any harm come to you!" She promises her.

Matthew is now starting to take a look around the O'Donovan's new flat.

"So Mike bought you this place?" Tracy questions Liam.

Mr O'Donovan then nods his head in response to Beaker's question.

"Yes he's a very nice kind generous man," Liam tells Tracy.

Matthew then turns to face both Lily and Liam.

"The only problem is that Chantelle Megans knows we're you live!" He informs them both.

Liam then rounds on Matthew.

"I'm not going to let Chantelle harm Lily!" He snaps at him in an informing tone.

Matthew then pulls both Liam and Lily into a loving hug.

"Well I'm not going to let Bratt Kevins, Chantelle Megans or Dan Anderson harm either of you!" He promises them both.

Chapter three

Jody Jackson and Mo Michaels both head out of Care for Kids house together. They are walking hand in hand, because they're in love. Before they left the house Luke Anderson warned them both to stay away from his brother Dan, Bratt Kevins and Chantelle Megans. Jody promised both Mike Milligan and Luke that she'd protect Mo from the three of them. Little does Mike, Luke, Jodie Allen, Cam Lawson, Matthew Seed or Tracy Beaker know that Jody has arranged to meet up with her mum in the circus where they're heading. Jackson is feeling dead excited, because she hasn't seen her mum in ages.

Mo Michaels and Jody Jackson arrive together at the circus at ten to four. They are still holding hands lovingly with one another. Everything goes according to plan and Jody and Mo meet Jody's mum (Denise Jackson) at the circus. Denise hasn't come alone; she's come with Jody's older brother Luke Jackson. Jody's troubled.

"Where's Kingsley?" She questions her mum as soon as she sees her.

Denise greets her little girl with a loving hug.

"He's been sent to prison for bank robbery, and he's going to be there a long time thank god!" Denise informs her daughter in a relieved tone.

Mo isn't paying any attention to either Jody or her family right now, because he's just been left amazed by a clown whizzing past him on an electric serve board which makes him move round in the air. Jody looks at her mum lovingly.

"I want to live with you again please take me back into your care!" She begs her.

Denise then shakes her head in response to her daughter's words.

"I can't, I can't hurt you again, and if I take you in into my care then I will unfortunately hurt you again, I'm sorry but I will," Denise apologises to Jody.

Jody is left horrified by her mother's words.

"Do you want to see me hurt is that it?" She questions her in a tone of shock.

Denise then shakes her head in response to her daughter's words.

"No off course I don't," Denise responds to Jody's question.

Jody then looks at her mum mercifully in the eyes.

"Then take me back!" Jody tries to beg Denise.

Luke looks at his mum.

"Look at Jody mum she misses us and we miss her too, let's all be one big happy family again, but without Kingsley, because unfortunately he's no good for us," he tells her in a tone of mercy.

It's clear by these words that Luke just wants to be reunited with his sister Jody. Denise then raises her hands to silence both off her children.

"No I'm sorry Jody but the answer is no! I've been no good looking after either of you or Kingsley for that matter, which is why I've decided to foster another child in care! I've screwed up taking care of my own children and now I want to try taking care of somebody else's!" Denise announces to both of her children.

Surprisingly Denise then takes Mo gently by the hand.

"Are you in need of a mummy?" She questions him.

Jody wishes now that she hadn't brought Mo with her here to the circus. Jody then runs away from both her mum and Mo, but Luke hurries after his little sister.

Chapter four

Luke Jackson finds his little sister standing on top of a cliff. There's a sheer drop off the cliff to the bottom of the cliff. Luke looks at Jody quickly.

"Don't jump!" He warns her in an urgent tone.

Jody then shakes her head sadly at her brother.

"I have nothing left to live for mum doesn't want me and I'm not going back to the Dumping Ground!" She complains to him.

Luke's troubled.

"I thought you were at home in the Dumping Ground!" He wonders.

Jody then shakes her head at her brother in response to his words.

"No I most certainly do not feel safe there anymore, because there are at least three people in the world who are trying to destroy it! I can see Care for Kids going down the same way that Elmtree house did!" Jody complains to her brother.

Luke looks directly at his little sister.

"Come with me! Come and live with me! I'll get us a place and we can live safely together!" Luke begs Jody.

Miss Jackson then shakes her head in response to her brother's words.

"That didn't work for Johnny and Tee Taylor!" Jody complains to her older brother once more.

Luke then looks at his sister directly in the eyes.

"I'm not Johnny I don't belong in a wheelchair!" Luke promises Jody.

Jody then reaches out and she takes Luke by the hand.

"I'd love to live with you!" Jody promises her big warm hearted brother.

Chapter five

Dan Anderson is storming across Whitley Bay beach feeling rather miserable. Suddenly his path his blocked by Bratt Kevins on one side and Chantelle Megans on the other side.

"Ok you've caught me I'm unarmed!" Dan promises the people he believes to be his enemies.

Bratt then places his hands in the air.

"So am I mate!" Bratt promises Dan.

Dan's troubled.

"I'm guessing this is no chance meeting," he tells Bratt and Chantelle.

Both Kevins and Megans then shake their heads in response to Anderson's words.

"This is no chance meeting!" Chantelle promises Dan.

Bratt then looks directly at Anderson.

"We know who you are the name Dan Anderson and his reputation has not escaped our notice, and we know who you call your enemies the Dumping Grounder's, this is very important to us because the people from Care for Kids are also our enemies!" He informs him.

Dan's troubled.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" He questions Bratt.

Kevins then looks at Anderson.

"We could become allies, I'm a firm believer of that old saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend!" He informs him.

Dan then nods his head in approval to Bratt's information.

"Alright then I suppose I could do with some assistance if I am to succeed with destroying Care for Kids the same way that I destroyed Elmtree house," Anderson tells Kevins.

Dan then shakes hands with both Bratt and Chantelle. Dan clears his throat.

"I wish to kill Tee Taylor!" Dan informs his new friends.

Bratt then looks directly at Dan.

"I wish to kill Johnny Taylor!" He tells him.

Chantelle's shocked.

"You want to kill a cripple!" She cries out in a tone of shock at Bratt.

Kevins then nods his head in response to Megans' question.

"It's my fault that boy's in a wheel chair in the first place now I wish to finish the job!" Bratt explains to Chantelle.

Dan's troubled.

"Who can kill Liam O'Donovan, just who can destroy both him and his family?" He wonders.

Bratt then looks at Dan directly in the eyes.

"There is one who can destroy the O'Donovan's, there is one who can kill both Liam and his wife, and her name is Shannay Kettle! I've sneaked into the new Dumping Ground a few times now, and I've heard both stories and rumours that this Shannay killed Lily's dad and her own husband Steve Kettle! Shannay's in prison now and she's been given a life sentence there!" He informs him.

Dan looks at Bratt.

"One of us needs to break her out of prison!" He tells him.

Chantelle looks directly from Bratt to Dan.

"I'll break her out of prison," she says to them both.

Both Dan and Bratt nod their heads in approval to Chantelle's words. Dan then looks directly from Chantelle to Bratt.

"I have a brother and I have unfinished business with him!" He informs them both.

Dan then rounds on Bratt.

"Do you have a mobile?" He snarls at him.

Bratt then nods his head in response to Dan's question.

"Well don't just stand there give me your numbers!" Anderson snaps angrily at both Kevins and Megans.

The three new friends then exchange mobile numbers with one another. Suddenly a big jeep pulls up before them on the beach, and surprisingly Kingsley Jackson and Shannay Kettle depart from the jeep. Shannay rounds angrily on Dan.

"Are you Dan Anderson?" She snaps out at him.

Dan then nods his head nervously in response to Shannay's question.

"I wish to join you in your fight against the people of Care for kids!" Mrs Kettle informs Mr Anderson.

Dan's troubled.

"Who are you?" He questions Shannay.

Kettle then looks at Anderson in response to his question.

"I'm Shannay Kettle and I have a very important mission to carry out, to murder my very own step-daughter Lily O'Donovan!" She informs him in response to his question.

Chantelle then rounds on Shannay.

"We need you to kill both Lily and Liam O'Donovan!" She snaps at her.

Shannay then nods her head in response to Chantelle's words. Bratt is rounding on Kingsley.

"Who the hell are you?" He demands an answer from him.

Kingsley then rounds back on Bratt.

"Don't mess with me or I'll be your worst nightmare!" He warns him.

Dan then rounds on Kingsley.

"Don't try and stand up and be the bigger man in front of me we both know I could kill you in a heartbeat! Tell me your name and what you can do for us!" He snarls at him.

Kingsley backs away from Dan in fear, because he knows that he's much stronger than him

"Kingsley Jackson and I can kill a young girl who's my sister who lives at the Dumping Ground, and her name is Jody Jackson!" Kingsley informs Dan.

Anderson then shakes hands with Jackson.

"Now I don't want no trouble from you mate, so if you try anything against me then I will shoot you!" He warns him.

Bratt looks at Dan.

"I must go and kill Johnny!" He informs him.

Shannay makes eye contact with Dan.

"I must go and kill Lily and Liam!" She tells him.

Kingsley then looks nervously at Dan.

"I must go and kill my little sister!" He explains to him.

Dan, Kingsley, Bratt and Shannay then all round on Chantelle.

"So who are you going to kill then?" Anderson demands an answer from Megans.

Chantelle then smiles coldly in response to Dan's question.

"I'm going to kill both Tracy Beaker and Matthew Seed!" Megans informs Anderson.

Bratt then looks at Chantelle lovingly in the eyes.

"Don't let them harm you!" He begs her.

Chantelle then grabs Bratt and she shares a loving kiss with him on the lips. Everybody then disappears off in different directions.

Chapter six

Jodie Jackson takes a seat down in the kitchen at Care for Kids with Rob the social worker, Luke Jackson and Jody Jackson. Rob looks at Luke.

"Firstly are you really ready to take on all the responsibility of taking care of your little sister?" He questions him.

Luke then nods his head in response to Rob's question.

"I just want my family back!" Luke informs Rob in response to his question.

Rob's troubled.

"I thought you were going to apply to a college to do graphic and design just how well is that going?" He questions Luke.

Jackson then looks back at Rob in response to his question.

"I've completed my course at university and I now have a job designing computers, but it's down in Leeds. My mum phoned me in my flat in Leeds just a couple of weeks ago telling me that she was hoping to be reunited with Jody, and somehow I knew that my mum would never take Jody back in, but I had a bit think and I decided that I want to be the father figure that Jody never had." Luke explains everything not only to Rob but also to Jody.

Rob then turns to face Jody.

"Now I realise that everything's changed round here now what with a new care home and new careworkers, but my question to you is are you really ready to leave all your friends, and move back in with the family who you have not always had the easiest of relationships with?" He questions her.

Jody then nods her head in response to Rob's question.

"I don't like this place anymore, because my boyfriend's about to be fostered by my mum who didn't want me, and that means that my boyfriend's betrayed me, and I just don't like this place anymore, because in my own opinion it's become a lot more scarier and darker. I have always liked Luke and I know that's he's always liked me, so I do have an easy relationship with him, and yes I would like to move in with him." Jody responds to Rob's question.

Rob smiles at Luke.

"If your little sister really wants to be with you than its wrong for me not to let her be with you," he says to him.

Rob then turns to face Scout.

"I think I've finished here Miss Allen can you try and find my Sapphire Fox and Harry Jones please?" He questions her.

Rob then shakes hands with Luke.

"All the best for the future," he says to him.

Rob then shares a hug with Jody.

"You take good care of yourself wherever you go whether you stay here or go to leads," he says to her.

Rob then watches as the two Jackson's Luke and Jody leave the kitchen together. Jodie Allen then returns to the kitchen with both Sapphire Fox and Harry Jones. Sapphire looks directly at Rob.

"Please let me foster Harry!" She begs him.

Rob then turns to face Harry.

"Would you like to get fostered by Sapphire?" He questions him.

Harry then nods his head immediately in response to Rob's question. Rob looks at Sapphire.

"I think you would be a great mother figure to Harry after all you always have been!" He informs her.

Chapter seven

Lily and Liam O'Donovan are in their flat with their daughter Rosie. Suddenly Tee Taylor makes her way into their flat with her daughter Gina. Tee's come to give her daughter to Lily to look after from now on. Tee hands Gina her only daughter over to Lily to keep.

"You take good care of her for me!" Taylor commands Mrs O'Donovan.

Lily looks at Tee.

"Gina will always be safe with me!" She makes a promise to her.

Lily O'Donovan is now the mother of Gina Taylor, and Liam O'Donovan is now the father of his deceased best mate's little girl.

Chapter eight

Tracy Beaker finds Roxy Wellard sitting by a table in the Once pub just opposite the new care home. Tracy gets a glass of wine and she sits down beside Roxy by her table. Wellard's troubled.

"What are you doing here?" She questions Beaker.

Tracy smiles at Roxy.

"Just thought I should have a drink with an old friend," she says to her.

Roxy's troubled.

"I didn't think we were friends!" She snaps harshly at Tracy.

Beaker smiles at Wellard.

"All our differences are now in the past and I'm happy to call you my friend now!" She informs her.

Tracy then shares a hug with Roxy. Roxy's troubled.

"Are after something you are aren't you what are you after?" She questions Tracy.

Tracy looks back at Roxy in response to her question.

"I need your helping with stopping Dan Anderson, Bratt Kevins and Chantelle Megans from harming my friends!" She informs her.

Roxy looks back at Tracy in response to her information.

"I'd be more than happy to help you!" She promises her.

Suddenly a gunshot rings out throughout the pub and Tracy drops down dead. Chantelle Megans has located Tracy Beaker, and she's just killed her.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4

The Dumping Ground series five episode four

Introduction

Dan Anderson, Bratt Kevins and Chantelle Megans have met Shannay Kettle and Kingsley Jackson, and they have all decided between themselves who each of them should kill, and unfortunately Chantelle has already killed Tracy Beaker. Roxy Wellard was present when Chantelle murdered Tracy.

Denise Jackson (Jody's mum) has fostered Mo Michaels. Luke Jackson (Jody's brother) has taken his little sister into his care.

Chapter one

Matthew Seed finds Roxy Wellard sitting drunk on a wall with a bottle of beer in her hand.

"You alright?" Matthew questions Roxy.

Wellard shakes her head at Seed in response to his question.

"Tracy Beaker is dead!" She informs him.

Matthew's left horrified by Roxy's information, he's left shocked to know that his one true love is now dead and gone. Matthew's heart seems to break at once. All the happiness drains from Matthew's mind. Matthew rounds angrily on Roxy.

"People don't just die around here Tracy was murdered wasn't she?" He demands an answer from her.

Roxy nervously nods her head in response to Matthew's question.

"Who killed her?" Seed snaps sharply at Wellard in an angry tone.

Roxy bursts into tears of both pain and sadness. The memory of how Chantelle Megans killed Tracy is quite painful.

"Chantelle Megans killed our dear loyal friend!" Roxy informs Matthew in a tone of explanation.

Matthew can't believe what he's hearing.

"Where is this bitch now?" Matthew commands an answer from Roxy.

Wellard looks at Seed.

"Chantelle's now in prison I called the police on her!" She informs him.

Matthew smiles coldly.

"I think I should pay her a visit do you have a gun?" He questions Roxy.

Wellard then rounds on Seed and she shakes her head at him.

"No Matthew I certainly don't and you must think I'm mad if you think I'm going to allow you to take revenge on her! Matthew revenge isn't the way!" Roxy tells Matthew in a sharp tone.

Matthew's troubled.

"So if we can't seek revenge what do we do?" He wonders.

Roxy looks directly at Matthew in response to his question.

"We to inform Cam!" Roxy tells Matthew.

Chapter two

Tee Taylor and Jody Jackson get off the metro at Haymarket metro station in Newcastle. Both girls are ready to spend the day shopping. Tee wants to buy a new black leather jacket, and Jody wants to buy some new makeup.

"So how long is it before you move back in with your brother?" Tee questions Jody.

Jackson looks back at Taylor in response to her question.

"Only a few weeks now!" Tee informs Jody.

Jody's troubled.

"Aren't you ever going to get fostered?" She questions Tee.

Taylor shakes her head in response to Jackson's question.

"I suppose it's a bit too late for me to get fostered now." Tee tells Jody in response to her question.

Suddenly Dan Anderson appears on the top of the corridor before the two girls with a gun in his hand. Dan aims his gun directly at Jody, and he shoots her dead. Anderson then rounds on Taylor.

"You're right it is too late for you to get fostered!" Dan snaps harshly at Tee.

Taylor tries to make a run down the corridor, but Anderson chases after her, and he grabs hold of her. Tee's scared more than she has ever been before. Dan looks at Tee directly.

"The end of your life has come!" He informs her in a sharp tone.

Tee tries to push Dan away from her, but in return he just grabs her strongly by the throat.

"Let her go!" The voice of Johnny Taylor surprisingly commands from behind Dan and Tee.

Tee's left totally surprised to hear that voice. Dan turns round to face Johnny with Tee. Mr Taylor rounds angrily on Mr Anderson.

"I said let my sister go!" Johnny commands Dan.

Anderson's troubled.

"I thought you were disabled!" He snaps at Johnny in a shocked tone.

Johnny pulls a face at Dan.

"Join the club but turns out I'm not!" He snarls at him.

Dan then pushes Tee roughly away from him and he meets Johnny in battle. Johnny punches Dan full on in the face. Tee picks Jody's dead body up, and she holds it dearly in her arms. Suddenly Bratt Kevins appears on the corridor with a gun, and he shoots Dan Anderson dead. Both Johnny and Tee are shocked by what Bratt has just done. Bratt smiles happily at Johnny.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I did, but it's good to see you back on your feet," Kevins says in a tone of happiness to Taylor.

Bratt then shares a friendly hug with Johnny.

"Thank you for just saving mine and my sister's life," Taylor says to Kevins.

Johnny then shares a firm handshake with Bratt. Tee's troubled.

"You're our enemy aren't you?" She questions Bratt.

Surprisingly Mr Kevins then shakes his head in response to Miss Taylor's question.

"No but Dan Anderson was and Chantelle Megans, Kingsley Jackson and Shannay Kettle all are!" Bratt informs Tee.

Tee looks at Johnny in wonder.

"Why don't you need a wheel chair anymore?" She questions him.

Johnny looks at Tee.

"I met a man in blue police box and he heeled me and made me better!" He informs her.

Johnny then shares a loving hug with his younger sister.

"I'm happy to be back with you Tee and now let's go home back to the Dumping Ground!" Johnny informs Tee.

Miss Taylor then shakes her head at her brother in response to his information.

"I need to find Luke Jackson and tell him that his little sister's dead!" Tee explains to Johnny.

Only now does Johnny realise that Jody is lying dead before his two eyes, and he's utterly horrified to discover that. Bratt's troubled.

"Aren't you going to stop Shannay from killing Lily and Liam, and Chantelle from killing Matthew?" He questions both Johnny and Tee.

Tee's left horrified to discover who Shannay's intending to kill, because not only is Lily one of her best friends, but also she's with Tee's daughter Gina. Tee looks directly at Johnny.

"I gave Gina up to be fostered!" She confesses to him.

Johnny's left horrified by his sister's confession.

"Who are her foster parents?" Johnny commands an answer from Tee.

Tee looks at her big brother both desperately and urgently in the eyes.

"Gina's foster parents are Lily and Liam O'Donovan!" Tee informs Johnny.

Johnny then takes Tee quickly by the hand.

"We need to find Lily and Liam and warn them that Shannay's after them!" He informs her in an urgent tone.

Johnny and Tee then hurry town the corridor together heading towards a metro, and Bratt hurries after them.

Chapter three

Matthew Seed and Roxy Wellard find themselves facing Luke Anderson, Jodie Allen, Mike Milligan and Cam Lawson in the kitchen at Care for Kids together. Matthew looks directly at Cam.

"Tracy Beaker is dead!" He informs her.

Roxy looks at Mike in sadness.

"Tracy was killed by Chantelle Megans!" She explains to him.

Elektra Taylor makes her way into the kitchen, but suddenly she drops down dead, and Kingsley Jackson appears in the kitchen. Kingsley has just murdered Elektra. Jackson has just shot Mrs Taylor dead. Mike rounds on Kingsley in anger.

"You're going to prison bastard!" He informs him in anger.

Kingsley then aims his gun directly at Mike.

"You're going to hell Mr Milligan!" He snarls at him in a tone of disgust.

Luke who has the strength of a lion then grabs a great big metal pole, and he uses it to knock Kingsley out.

"Thank you Mr Anderson or should I call you tank machine. It's a good job neither Luke Jackson nor Jody Jackson were around to see him come after us like this!" Mike informs Luke Anderson and the others.

Cam's troubled.

"What are we going to do with Kingsley?" She questions Mike.

Mr Milligan then grabs Jackson up off the kitchen floor.

"I'm going to have to call the police on him!" Mike informs Cam in response to her question.

Milligan pulls Lawson into a loving hug.

"Can you call the funeral directors and try and organise a funeral for Tracy please?" He questions her.

Cam shakes her head at Mike.

"It's not just Tracy we have to organise one for!" She informs him.

Cam and Mike then take a look down at Elektra's dead body in sadness together. Mike looks at Cam.

"I need to try and get the message through to the disabled Johnny that she's dead, and I should also really let Tee know. Actually come to think of it everyone in this care home has the right to know what happened to Elektra, so I'll organise a house meeting and tell everyone there and then!" He informs her.

Bratt Kevins then strolls into the kitchen in Care for Kids house with Jody Jackson's dead body in his arms. Mike, Cam, Jodie and Luke are all utterly horrified to find Bratt standing before them in the kitchen. Bratt looks directly at Mike.

"I know what you're thinking and before you start having a go at me you should know that it wasn't me who killed Jody!" He informs him.

Bratt then turns to face Luke.

"Your brother Dan killed her!" He gives him an explanation.

Mike folds his arms in disgust.

"How am I to know what you're telling me is the truth?" Mike demands an answer from Bratt.

Kevins looks at Milligan desperately in the eyes.

"I've been sent here by Johnny Taylor to tell you that I'm innocent in this incident, but to apologise for other things that I've done. I'm a bad man but I'm most certainly not a killer. I know you have no reason to believe me when I say I've just come from Johnny, because you still believe that he's in a wheel chair, but he isn't to prove that he isn't he's given me a letter to give you," Bratt explains to Mike.

He then hands a letter over to him. Mike then reads the letter.

 _ **Mike**_

 _ **It's me Johnny, listen I know it seems crazy but I am ok now, and something which is even crazier is that Bratt Kevins has turned out not to be the man we all thought he was! I can't wait to see you and I especially can't wait to see Elektra, but I don't think our reunion will be what I hoped it would be, because the forces of darkness are still moving against us, and they've killed Jody, I'm so sorry, but we'll together soon there's a rainbow behind every corner. Trust Bratt, he's trustworthy, because he's just killed Dan Anderson! Keep Bratt safe and most importantly keep him away from the police!**_

 _ **Johnny**_

Mike looks directly at Bratt.

"Go upstairs into the attic hide there until Johnny gets home, and thank you for saving us all from Dan Anderson!" He thanks him.

Bratt looks at Luke who appears to be really upset.

"I'm so sorry about what I did to your brother!" He apologises to him.

Luke looks back at Bratt in response to his apology.

"I forgive you he was an evil bugger!" Anderson tells Kevins.

Bratt then shakes hands with Luke before leaving the room.

Chapter four

Johnny and Tee Taylor hurry into Liam and Lily O'Donovan's flat together. Tee can hear both Rosie and Gina O'Donovan crying from a room in the flat. Suddenly Lily and Liam appear directly before Tee and Johnny in the flat.

"Johnny!" Lily shouts in surprise when she finds him surprisingly standing before her fit and well in her flat.

Lily then smiles delightfully at Johnny.

"Aren't you going to hug me then?" She questions him.

Johnny then shakes his head in response to Lily's question.

"No there's next to no time Chantelle Megans is on her way here to kill you both!" Johnny informs both Lily and Liam in a frightened tone.

Suddenly Chantelle Megans comes storming angrily into the flat with a sword in her hand. Chantelle then uses her sword to cut Liam's head off.

"IT'S BEGUN! MY REVENGELFUL LIFE HAS BEGUN!" Megans rages out in a tone of thunder.

Liam's now dead. Liam's head now drops to the floor off his head. Lily's heart in now completely broken. Johnny then rounds angrily on Chantelle.

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE KILLED MY FRIEND!" He thunders out at her in a warning tone.

Chantelle aims her sword directly at Johnny.

"What are you going to do to seek your revenge on me boy?" She demands an answer from him.

Johnny then looks directly at Chantelle.

"Bratt doesn't love you anymore and he doesn't hate us anymore! Kevins has changed his ways!" He informs her in anger.

Tee then looks directly at Chantelle.

"Dan Anderson is dead!" She informs her.

Lily then rounds on Chantelle in anger.

"You're on your own against us you stand no chance!" She warns her.

Johnny jumps on Chantelle and he knocks to the floor, and while Johnny's lying on top of Chantelle on the floor Lily steals her sword.

"JOHNNY GET OUT OF THE WAY SHE'S MINE!" Lily rages out at her friend.

Tee rounds on Lily.

"No she isn't she's the police's!" She informs her.

Johnny gets to his feet and he turns to face Lily.

"We've beaten her we've won the battle!" Mr Taylor informs Mrs O'Donovan.

Johnny then shares a friendly hug with Lily and Lily cries into Johnny's arms.

Ending

Johnny Taylor, Tee Taylor, Lily O'Donovan, Rosie O'Donovan and Gina Taylor all arrive home at Care for Kids house. Johnny is horrified when he returns home to discover that his wife Elektra is dead. Many have died today. Tracy Beaker, Elektra Taylor, Jody Jackson and Liam O'Donovan have all died today.

The end


	5. Chapter 5

The Dumping Ground series five episode five

Introduction

Tracy Beaker is dead she was murdered by the monstrous Chantelle Megans, Liam O'Donovan was also killed but by Dan Anderson, Jody Jackson was also murdered by Anderson, but Dan Anderson was also killed by Bratt Kevins.

Bratt Kevins turned out to be a hero after all, because he rescued Johnny and Tee Taylor from Dan Anderson. Johnny is no longer an ill man in a wheel chair, because he was cured by a miracle worker who lives inside a blue police box.

Elektra Taylor was murdered by Kingsley Jackson. Johnny's heart is now broken, as is Lily's, because Liam is also dead.

Chapter one

Mike Milligan is gathering his things together inside his office in Care for Kids house. Mike is deciding to resign from working at the Dumping Ground as its head care worker. Cam Lawson and Matthew Seed both make their way into the office. Cam looks at Mike.

"What are you doing?" She questions him out of curiosity.

Mike looks across his office at Cam.

"I'm leaving!" He informs her.

Mike looks directly at Cam.

"I believe that it's my fault that Tracy, Liam, Elektra and Jody all died!" He explains to her.

Cam shakes her head at Mike.

"It wasn't your fault it was Dan Anderson's fault and Chantelle Megans' fault!" She promises him.

Mike looks at Cam.

"I don't think you'll want anything to do with me now since how I didn't protect Tracy," he tells her.

Cam looks at Mike lovingly in the eyes.

"I love you and I do want to be with you and I know that it certainly wasn't your fault that Tracy died," she says to him.

Cam turns to face Matthew.

"I'm going to resign with Mike!" She informs him.

Mike knows that there's really no point in trying to argue Cam out of her decision. Mike looks at Matthew.

"Care for Kids is now in your hands, I'm appointing you head careworker." He tells him.

Mike then shakes hands with Matthew.

"Farewell all the best for the future," Milligan says to Seed.

Matthew's troubled.

"Do you really think I'm ready to become head careworker?" He questions Mike.

Milligan then nods his head in response to Seed's question.

Yeah I really do! Mike informs Matthew.

Matthew then shares a farewell hug with Cam.

"Goodbye I'll never forget Tracy!" Seed promises Lawson.

Chapter two

Matthew Seed the new head careworker at Care for Kids house is standing facing all the young people inside the sitting room.

"As you all know we have all lost Tracy Beaker, Liam O'Donovan, Elektra Taylor and Jody Jackson off late, but we'll always have them with us in our hearts and memories. I would also like to take this opportunity to tell you all that both Mike Milligan and Cam Lawson have resigned from working here, so this place is now in mine, Luke and Jodie's hands." Matthew informs all the young people in his care.

Johnny Taylor gets to his feet.

"Are you going to organise a memorial service for the dead?" He questions Matthew.

Mr Seed then nods his head in response to Mr Taylor's question. Luke Anderson then leads a boy and girl into the sitting room. Luke turns to face Matthew.

"This is the new boy and girl!" He informs him.

Matthew smiles angrily at Luke.

"This really isn't a good time!" He snaps in anger at him.

The boy and girl both look really sweet and friendly. Matthew turns to face the boy.

"Connor Hodgson welcome to Care for Kids house!" He says in a kind tone to him.

Matthew then turns to face the girl.

"Abigail Hodgson you are more than welcome here!" He informs her.

Connor looks at Matthew.

"I hope you'll take good care of us and treat us how we should be treated with kindness, because I have heard terrifying stories about this place in the news!" He tells him.

Connor's aged about eleven and Abigail is aged about seven.

"Don't worry little man and little girl you are both more than safe in my care!" Matthew promises both Connor and Abigail.

Tee Taylor gets off the sofa she's sitting on in the room and she turns to face Abigail.

"I hope we can be friends!" Tee informs Abigail.

Miss Hodgson gives Miss Taylor a smile.

"Off course we'll be friends I've made a little habit of making friends with everyone!" Abigail tells Tee.

The two girls then share a hug with one another. Matthew turns to face both Johnny and Lily O'Donovan.

"Can I have a word please?" He questions them both.

Both Johnny and Lily then follow Matthew out of the sitting room and into the office in the house. Matthew takes a seat on his chair behind his desk, and he turns to face both Lily and Johnny.

"Now you have both lost just so much Lily you've lost your dad, your sister, your husband and your brother in law, and Johnny you've lost your mum, dad and wife. Lily I want you to know that if you can't manage looking after your family I'm here to help you look after them as are Jodie and Luke. Also Johnny I want you to make friends with Connor and watch over him, and Lily I want you to make friends with Abigail and watch over her." Seed tells both Mr Taylor and Mrs O'Donovan.

Johnny smiles at Matthew.

"I'll become friends with Connor and I'll watch over him!" He promises him.

Lily smiles at Matthew.

"And I'll become friends with Abigail and I'll keep an eye on her for you!" She gives him her word.

Matthew then gets to his feet and he pulls both Lily and Johnny into a hug. Matthew turns to face Lily.

"Can I talk to Johnny in private for a moment please?" He questions her.

Lily then nods her head in response to Matthew's question before leaving the room. Matthew then turns back to face Johnny.

"Listen there's a lovely couple coming round a bit later to see if they would like to foster Tee!" Seed informs Mr Taylor.

Johnny's left horrified by Matthew's information. Johnny can't believe that suddenly he's losing all his family.

Chapter three

"Matthew says someone's coming to foster you today!" Johnny Taylor informs Tee Taylor in her bedroom in Care for Kids house.

At first Tee can't believe what her brother's telling her. Johnny looks at Tee.

"We're finally going to be spilt up!" He complains to her.

Tee looks at Johnny.

"I'll keep in touch!" She promises him.

Johnny then shares a loving hug with Tee.

"Treat Lily like a sister now!" Miss Taylor begs Mr Taylor.

There's then a knock on Tee's bedroom door. Lily O'Donovan and Carman Howle then make their way into Tee's bedroom together.

"Heard your leaving us!" Carman informs Tee.

Lily then rounds on Tee.

"Is it true?" She demands an answer from her.

Tee then nods her head nervously in response to Lily's question.

"Yeah," Tee says in response to Lily's question.

Mrs O'Donovan's troubled.

"Are you taking Gina with you?" She wonders.

Tee then shakes her head in response to Lily's question.

"No off course not she's your daughter now," Miss Taylor tells Mrs O'Donovan in a promise.

Tee, Carman and Lily then all share a loving hug with one another.

Chapter four

Matthew Seed leads a man up to Tee Taylor in the kitchen in Care for Kids house. This man is called Jeffery Kellan and he's the man who's hoping to foster Tee. Jeffery looks like a nice kind pleasant man. Jeffery smiles at Tee.

"It would be my absolute pleasure to foster a pleasant girl like you!" He informs her.

Matthew turns to face Jeffery.

"You'll need to have a meeting with Rob Tee's social worker," he tells him.

Jeffery then nods his head in response to Matthew's words.

"Yes off course," Kellan tells Seed.

Tee rounds angrily on Matthew.

"Why does Rob need to get involved I want to get fostered by Jeffery now?" She demands an answer from him.

Matthew turns to face Tee.

"You know the rules only Rob can decide if you get fostered or not not me!" He informs her in a sharp tone.

Jeffery smiles at Tee.

"Don't worry darling we'll be together soon!" He promises her.

Jeffery then shares a loving hug with Tee.

"When would be the best time for me to meet this Rob bloke?" Mr Kellan questions Mr Seed.

Matthew looks back at Jeffery in response to his question.

"I could give him a ring now he might be available to come down and speak to you!" Seed informs Kellan.

Jeffery smiles at Matthew.

"Can you do that please?" He questions him.

Matthew then withdraws his mobile phone from his jacket pocket, and he begins to call Rob on his phone. Matthew seems to be on the phone to Rob for ages. Finally Matthew ends the call and he turns to face Jeffery.

"Rob is unavailable to come down because he's on holiday, but he's told me to make the decision on whether or not you're the right foster parent for Tee, and by looking at you I think you are." Seed tells Kellan.

Matthew then turns to face Tee.

"So this is hopefully your last day at the Dumping Ground!" He informs her.

Matthew then shares a loving hug with Tee.

"You'll keep in touch won't you?" He questions her.

Tee then nods her head in response to Matthew's question.

"I'll always keep in touch with you and Johnny Lily and Carman," Miss Taylor makes a promise to Mr Seed.

Tee then smiles at Jeffery.

"I'm just going to go and pack my things!" She informs him.

Tee then disappears out of the kitchen, Matthew then turns back to face Jeffery.

"Promise me you'll take good care of her!" He demands him.

Jeffery then nods his head in response to Matthew's demand.

"I promise Tee will always be safe in my care!" Mr Kellan promises Mr Seed.

Chapter five

"Enter!" Lily O'Donovan commands the person on the other side of her bedroom door at Care for Kids house when she hears them knocking.

Tee Taylor then makes her way into Lily's bedroom. Taylor looks directly at O'Donovan.

"I'm leaving today! I'm leaving the Dumping Ground for the last time in an hour's time!" She informs her.

Lily is left shocked by Tee's information.

"I know that I should be happy for you but I'm just so shocked that I'm never going to see you again!" O'Donovan informs Taylor in a tone of honesty.

Tee then gives Lily a loving smile.

"You're my best friend!" She tells her in yet another tone of honesty.

Lily then shares a loving hug with Tee.

"You're one of my oldest friends!" She informs her.

Tee looks directly at Lily.

"Promise me you'll take good care of Johnny!" She begs her.

Lily then nods her head in response to Tee's words.

"Johnny will always be safe with me!" O'Donovan makes a promise to Taylor.

Lily then shares a loving hug with Tee.

"Goodbye," she says to her.

Tee then makes her way out of her best friend's bedroom.

Chapter six

Tee Taylor makes her way into her own bedroom in Care for Kids house. Tee gives her bedroom a great big look, and she has a feeling that this is the last time she'll ever see it. Johnny Taylor then makes his way into his sister's bedroom. Tee turns round to face her brother in her bedroom.

"Lily says you're leaving today in an hour's time; she also told me that you told her to take good care of me are you trying to tell us both something?" Johnny questions his little sister.

Tee then nods her head in response to Johnny's question.

"You've lost your wife Elektra and Lily's lost her husband Liam so you're both on your own now, how about you become closer with one another?" Miss Taylor questions Mr Taylor.

Johnny surprisingly seems excited but also shocked by Tee's question.

"Ok I have the eye for Lily but it's too soon for me to become involved with her." Mr Taylor tells Miss Taylor in response to her question.

Tee rounds on Johnny.

"Promise me you'll take good care of Lily!" She commands him.

There's a long moment of silence before Johnny nods his head in response to Tee's command.

"I'll always take good care of Lily!" Johnny promises Tee.

The two Taylor's then share a loving hug together.

"Keep in touch!" Johnny begs Tee in a commanding tone.

Tee then nods her head in response to her brother's command.

"Always," Tee promises Johnny in response to his command.

Johnny then leaves his sister to pack her bags in her bedroom.

Chapter seven

Jeffery Kellan and Johnny Taylor help Tee Taylor to carry her bags over to Kellan's car. Together Johnny, Tee and Jeffery load Tee's processions into the car. Tee then shares one last loving hug with Johnny.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get fostered together!" She apologises to him.

Jeffery then realises in response to that apology that Tee might want to get fostered with Johnny. Jeffery then looks directly at Johnny.

"Would you like me to foster you too so that you can always be with your sister?" He questions him.

Johnny then shakes his head in response to Jeffery's question.

"No thanks my place is here with my mates in the Dumping Ground, but you have to promise me that you'll always take good care of my little sister!" Johnny commands Jeffery.

Kellan then nods his head in response to Mr Taylor's command.

"Yeah off course I'll always take care of your sister because I also see her as my daughter now," Jeffery informs Johnny.

Jeffery then turns to face Tee and he gives her a warm hearted smile.

"Ready for the off?" Jeffery questions Tee.

Miss Taylor then nods her head in response to Mr Kellan's question. Suddenly a blonde haired lady approaches them walking with a Beagle. The lady hands the dog's lead with the dog attached to it over to Tee. Tee's troubled.

"Who are you?" She questions the lady out of curiosity.

Jeffery then gives Tee a smile.

"She's my sister Emma Jenifer Kellan!" He informs her.

Emma Jenifer is troubled and she turns to face her brother.

"Where's the man who runs this carehome?" Emma Jenifer questions Jeffery.

Seed then appears by the two Kellan's.

"I'm the man who runs this carehome!" Matthew informs Emma Jenifer.

Miss Kellan then turns to face Mr Seed.

"I'm a hard worker who's looking for work at this carehome!" She announces to him.

Tee smiles at Matthew.

"Go on give her a job she can take up my place at the Dumping Ground!" She tells him.

Tee then turns to face Emma Jenifer.

"I'll look after your brother on the condition that you look after my friends!" She informs her.

Emma Jenifer then smiles delightfully in response to Tee's information, and she pulls her into a loving hug.

"That sounds fair," Emma Jenifer tells Tee.

Tee then takes a look down at the dog.

"I'm going to call you Frank after my dearly departed husband!" She informs him.

Jeffery then guides Frank into his car and he and Tee also get into the car. Matthew, Emma Jenifer, Johnny, Lily and Carman Howle wave the car off. Lily has her arm gently around Johnny, and Johnny has his arm gently around Lily.

Chapter eight

Johnny Taylor finds himself facing Lily O'Donovan in the sitting room in Care for Kids house.

"Tee seems to think that we would make a good couple!" Johnny informs Lily.

O'Donovan surprisingly nods her head in response to Taylor's information.

"Yeah we would," Lily tells Johnny.

She then shares a loving kiss with him on the lips. Johnny then pulls Lily into a loving embrace. Mr Taylor is now in love with Mrs O'Donovan.

"Liam would want me to move on!" Lily informs Johnny.

Mr Taylor then gives Mrs O'Donovan a smile.

"Elektra would also want me to move on," he says to her.

Lily and Johnny then make eye contact, and they know that they are the others future.

The end


	6. Chapter 6

The Dumping Ground series five episode six

Introduction

Mike Milligan and Cam Lawson have resigned together from working with the young people at Care for Kids house, and Matthew Seed is now the head careworker at the Dumping Ground. Tee Taylor has been fostered by a kind warm hearted man called Jeffery Kellan, and Jeffery's sister Emma Jenifer Kellan has now started working at the Dumping Ground, also with both Liam O'Donovan and Elektra Taylor dead Johnny Taylor and Lily O'Donovan have now fallen in love with one another.

Chapter one

Matthew Seed is in the office at Care for Kids house with Luke Anderson, Jodie Allen and Emma Jenifer Kellan. Matthew stands facing his three workers in his office.

"Alright team, in case none of you have noticed Lily O'Donovan and Johnny Taylor are now an item, I think we all need to keep a close eye on that relationship, because I don't think it's right for either of them to move on that quickly, also it appears that an inspector is coming to inspect the way I'm running the Dumping Ground, and to inspect all the children one by one today. I want none of you to worry about a thing, because I'm willing to take care of everything. Thank you that is all now all get on with whatever it is you're all supposed to be doing!" Matthew tells his people.

Emma Jenifer and Luke then leave the office together but Jodie remains behind to talk to Matthew. Allen looks at Seed.

"I've been offered a new job in Scotland!" She informs him.

Matthew's troubled.

"Are you going to take it? I suppose you're here to tell me that you are and to tell me that you'll be moving on from working at Care for Kids house," he tells Jodie.

Allen then nods her head in response to Seed's words.

"I'm sorry Matthew but I am here to tell you that I'm going to be moving on from this carehome, because I've always wanted to be an English teacher, and now that's exactly what I'm going to be, but thank you for everything that you've done for me," Jodie thanks Matthew.

Roxy Wellard then makes her way into the office. Roxy's troubled.

"What are you two talking about?" She questions both Jodie and Matthew.

Allen turns to face Wellard.

"I'm leaving the Dumping Ground!" She informs her.

Roxy's left surprised by Jodie's information.

"Oh right why?" Wellard questions Allen.

Jodie gives Roxy a smile.

"I've been offered a new job as an English teacher in a school in Scotland called Waterloo Road!" She informs her.

Roxy's troubled.

"Isn't that where you went to school?" She questions Jodie.

Allen then nods her head in response to Wellard's question.

"Yes it is," Jodie tells Roxy in response to her question.

Chapter two

Liam O'Donovan's grave is stood next to Elektra Taylor's grave in the graveyard in Whitley Bay. Johnny Taylor and Lily O'Donovan are stood side by side looking down upon the two graves together. Johnny has his arm gently around Lily to comfort her, but both Lily and Johnny are equally devastated. The two lovers then walk away from the graves together.

"What are you going to do with your flat now that you've moved back into the Dumping Ground?" Johnny questions Lily.

O'Donovan seems lost for words.

"I really don't know," Lily tells Johnny in an honest tone in response to his question.

O'Donovan looks at Taylor.

"Are you missing Tee?" She questions him.

Johnny then nods his head in response to Lily's question.

"Yeah but I'm not missing Tee as much as I'm missing Elektra, because I know that she's still alive!" Taylor informs O'Donovan.

Emma Jenifer Kellan suddenly approaches them with Bethany Kerry Sharkey. Emma smiles at both Johnny and Lily.

"Hi guys what are you two doing here?" She questions them both.

Johnny looks at Emma Jenifer.

"We've just been visiting Liam and Elektra's graves together what are you two doing here?" He questions both her and Bethany Kerry.

Sharkey looks at Taylor.

"Emma Jenifer's taking me to see my cousin's grave!" She informs him.

Lily's troubled.

"How are things getting on between you and Floss?" She questions Bethany Kerry.

Sharkey looks back at O'Donovan in response to her question.

"Floss is starting to be a bit kinder towards me," Bethany Kerry tells Lily.

Emma Jenifer looks directly at Johnny.

"Guess what Jodie Allen is leaving the Dumping Ground!" She informs him.

Both Johnny and Lily are left shocked by Emma Jenifer's information.

Chapter three

Matthew Seed is walking down the street leading away from the Dumping Ground when suddenly he is approached by a postman.

"Are you Matthew Seed?" The postman questions him.

Matthew then nods his head in response to the man's question. The postman then hands a letter over to Matthew.

"Who would be writing to me?" Seed questions the man.

The postman seems to be wearing some sort of cloth over his face.

"Me!" The postman informs Matthew as he lifts the cloth off his face.

The postman looks directly at Matthew, but Matthew doesn't see this man as a postman anymore, Matthew now sees this man as a vet. Matthew has suddenly found himself face to face with his old friend Danny Trevanion. Trevanion looks directly at Seed.

"Do you remember and recognise me?" He questions him sounding troubled.

Matthew then nods his head in response to Danny's question.

"Yeah I remember you you're Danny Trevanion!" Seed informs Trevanion.

Danny looks directly at Matthew.

"I heard about the death Tracy Beaker I'm so sorry!" He apologises to him.

Matthew smiles at Danny.

"I'm now running the new carehome because Mike Milligan's resigned as head careworker!" He informs him.

Danny's troubled.

"Any chance I could ask you to leave your new job and life behind and come and work with me at Leopard's Den?" He questions Matthew.

Seed is left shocked by Trevanion's question.

"What the hell do you mean?" Matthew questions Danny in a tone of utter shock.

Trevanion looks at Seed directly in the eyes.

"I mean I'm looking for a new business partner, and let's face it Matthew there's nothing keeping you here not now that Tracy and Liam are dead, become my new business partner!" He begs him.

Matthew then thinks things over for what seems like ever when really it's only ten minutes. Seed then nods his head in response to Trevanion's words.

"Alright mate I'll go with you to South Africa where I would be more than happy to start working for you!" Matthew promises Danny.

He then shares a firm handshake with him.

Chapter four

Matthew Seed finds himself facing Luke Anderson in the office in Care for Kids house. Matthew looks directly at Luke.

"I've been offered a new exciting job in South Africa, and I've decided to take it, I'm leaving just like Jodie!" He informs him.

Luke's left shocked by Matthew's information.

"What do you mean you're leaving? Why are you telling me this? What can I say to you to make you stay?" Anderson questions Seed.

Matthew looks directly at Luke.

"I mean remember when I told you that me, Tracy, Liam and Lily once ran away to South Africa? Well I made a new life for myself there, but unfortunately I needed to leave it, but now with Tracy, Mike, Cam, Finn and Jodie all gone I've decided to return to it! I'm telling you this because I'm hoping you can take over from me as head careworker once I've gone, and you can't say anything unfortunately to make me stay." He tells him.

Luke then grabs Matthew and he pulls him into a hug.

"Goodbye buddy," Luke says to Matthew.

Chapter five

Matthew Seed stands watching over Tracy Beaker's grave in the graveyard. Matthew takes a look down at the grave in sadness.

"I'm going to return to Leopard's Den!" Matthew informs Tracy's grave.

Matthew then turns round from the grave to find both Johnny Taylor and Lily O'Donovan facing him.

"Is it true that you're leaving us?" Lily questions Matthew.

Seed then nods his head in response to O'Donovan's question.

"I'm going back to work at Leopard's Den where we stayed in South Africa!" Matthew explains to Lily in an informing tone.

O'Donovan looks at Seed.

"Can I come with you?" She questions him.

Matthew then realises that Lily is only asking him that, because she doesn't want him to be alone.

"No sorry your place is here in the Dumping Ground!" Matthew tells Lily.

He then pulls her into a loving hug.

"I'll only ever be half way around the world if you ever want to talk!" Matthew promises Lily.

O'Donovan then looks at Seed directly in the eyes.

"Whose taking over from you as head careworker?" She questions him.

Matthew then looks directly at Lily.

"Luke Anderson!" He informs her.

Johnny then rounds on Matthew.

"He's inexperienced!" He complains to him.

Lily then rounds on Matthew.

"We don't want Luke Anderson we want you!" She moans to him.

Matthew then pulls both Lily and Johnny into a loving hug.

"Farewell," he says to them both.

Matthew then starts walking away from both children.

"Tracy will be with you no matter where you go!" Lily calls after Matthew.

Seed knows that O'Donovan speaks the truth.

Chapter six

Matthew Seed is now clearing his desk in his office in Care for Kids house. Danny Trevanion then makes his way into the office. Danny looks at Matthew.

"You seem to have had quite a rough time since we last met!" He informs him.

Matthew nods his head in response to Danny's information.

"I like the new carehome though," Trevanion tells Seed.

Matthew picks a letter off his table and he begins to read it. Danny remains silent for several moments while Matthew reads through the letter.

 _ **Dear Matthew**_

 _ **I know that nobody can live forever and I know that even I will die someday, but if I do die before you know that I will always love you. Follow your dream and your dream alone. Do whatever makes you happy. Be wherever your heart leads you to. I know how much you liked Leopard's Den and how friendly you were with Danny Trevanion, so if your leads you there follow it. I know somehow that we'll be reunited someday, but bye for now.**_

 _ **Lots of eternal love wherever we may be and how far we may stretch from one another.**_

 _ **Tracy**_

Matthew then bursts into tears of sadness but Danny pulls him into a hug to comfort him.

"Come on let's go home back to Leopard's Den," Trevanion tells Seed.

The two men then leave the office together.

Chapter seven

Lily O'Donovan is in the Tesco shop just round the corner from the Dumping Ground. Suddenly Lily finds herself face to face with Shannay Kettle in the shop. Shannay is clutching a gun in her hand, and she aims her gun directly at Lily.

"On your knees!" Shannay commands Lily.

O'Donovan then drops down onto her knees on the floor of the shop, and she takes a look up at the gun in fear. Shannay prepares to kill Lily. Suddenly a black man appears by Shannay's side. This man appears to have the strength of a bull.

"Raz!" Lily shouts out in a tone of shock when she recognises the man.

This man is Raz Davies (Faith's brother). Raz rounds angrily on Shannay.

"What will you get out of killing her now?" Davies questions Kettle.

Shannay's troubled.

"What do you suggest we do with her?" She questions Raz.

Davies looks directly at Kettle.

"I suggest we kidnap her!" He informs her.

Shannay then nods her head in agreement to Raz's information. Shannay then grabs Lily up off the floor, and she pulls her roughly to her feet.

"Come with me!" Shannay commands Lily.

She then hands her over to Raz, and Raz drags Lily roughly and firmly out of the shop.

Chapter eight

Johnny Taylor finds himself facing his new girlfriend's family in the kitchen in Care for Kids house. Poppy Kettle looks directly at Johnny, and it's clear that she doesn't approve of him.

"You killed Liam didn't you?" Poppy snaps angrily at Johnny.

Taylor then shakes his head in response to Kettle's question.

"No I certainly did not," Johnny promises Poppy.

Poppy's troubled.

"Why have you chosen to fall in love with my sister then?" She questions Johnny.

Taylor looks directly at Kettle.

"Both me and Lily have lost someone we love and that's why we need one another!" He informs her.

Poppy's troubled.

"Who have you lost?" She questions Johnny.

Taylor looks back at Kettle in response to her question.

"I've lost my mum, dad and sister!" Johnny informs Poppy.

Taylor then smiles sadly at Kettle.

"Lily's also lost a hell of a lot she's lost your mother, father, sister and her husband, and that's why me and Lily must stick together!" He informs her.

Carman Howle then makes her way into the kitchen.

"Have you seen Lily?" Carman questions Johnny.

Taylor then shakes his head in response to Howle's question.

"No why did you want to see her about something?" Johnny questions Carman.

Howle then nods her head in response to Taylor's question. Faith Davies then hurries as fast as she can into the kitchen.

"Guys my brother Raz has just phoned me, he's told me that Lily's just been abducted by Shannay!" Faith informs her friends in a sharp tone of terror.

Everyone in the kitchen then starts to panic.

"I'm going to find both Shannay and Lily, and I'm going to rescue Lily, but I'm going to kill Shannay!" Johnny informs the others.

Faith looks from Johnny to everyone else in the kitchen.

"Leave my brother to me!" She informs them all.

Johnny looks at Poppy.

"Stay here look after your family!" He commands her.

Johnny looks at Carman.

"Will you help me find Lily?" He begs her.

Howle then nods her head immediately in response to Taylor's question.

"Yes off course she's my best friend remember?" Carman reminds Johnny.

Faith looks at Johnny.

"Where do you think Shannay would take Lily?" She questions him sounding concerned.

Johnny then shrugs his shoulders in response to Faith's question.

"God knows," Taylor responds to Davies' question.

Luke Anderson and Emma Jenifer Kellan then make their way into the kitchen together. Luke's troubled.

"What are you all doing?" He questions Johnny, Carman, Faith and the others.

Taylor then rounds directly on Anderson.

"Lily's been kidnapped by Shannay will you help us to rescue her from her?" He questions him in a tone of mercy.

Luke then nods his head in response to Johnny's question.

"Off course!" Anderson promises Taylor in response to his question.

Luke then rounds on Emma Jenifer.

"Let the police know!" He commands her.

Luke then turns back to face Johnny.

"I'm going to find Lily!" He makes a vow to him.

Chapter nine

Lily O'Donovan finds herself once again locked up as a prisoner in the boot of a van. Lily has no idea of where the driver of the van (Shannay Kettle) is taking her. Lily is more scared than she has ever been before in her whole life. The van is moving incredibly fast. Suddenly the van stops, and the boot door flashes open, Shannay then drags the terrified Lily roughly out of the boot. Shannay stands facing Lily and she looks her directly in the eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lily questions Shannay in a nervous tone.

Kettle rounds angrily onto O'Donovan.

"I'm planning a trip for us!" She informs her.

Lily's troubled.

"Where too?" She questions Shannay.

Kettle rounds angrily on O'Donovan.

"London!" He snaps harshly at her.

Suddenly a car pulls up on the field directly before Shannay's van, and Luke Anderson departs from the van there with Johnny Taylor and Emma Jenifer Kellan. Johnny rounds on Shannay.

"Let her go!" He commands her.

Emma Jenifer hurries over to see Lily.

"Are you alright?" She questions her.

Lily then shakes her head in response to Emma Jenifer's question.

"No why did my dad have to marry a crazy bitch?" O'Donovan complains to Kellan.

Johnny grabs Shannay angrily.

"HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE ALREADY? STEVE KETTLE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR MADNESS! HAVEN'T YOU ALREADY HARMED LILY ENOUGH?" He rages out at her.

Johnny then punches Shannay hard in the face. Luke then grabs Johnny, and he pulls him away from Shannay to protect both him and Shannay. Luke grabs Johnny by the face, and he makes him look at him in the eyes.

"Leave this to me!" Luke commands Johnny.

Taylor then rounds angrily on Anderson.

"Piss off Lily's my girl not yours!" He snaps at her.

Luke then pushes Johnny roughly away from both him and Shannay. Anderson then rounds angrily on Kettle.

"These Dumping Ground kids are under my protection!" He informs her.

Shannay then punches Luke hard in the face.

"How can you protect them when you can't even protect yourself?" Kettle yells out at Anderson in a tone full of both anger and hatred.

Emma Jenifer then rounds on Shannay.

"Let Luke go!" She commands her.

Shannay then rounds angrily on Emma Jenifer.

"Fuck off bitch!" She demands her.

Shannay then withdraws a gun from her jacket pocket, and she aims it directly at Emma Jenifer.

"BACK! GET BACK!" Shannay rages out at Emma Jenifer in a commanding tone.

Kellan then backs away from Kettle. Shannay then aims her gun directly at Luke, and she shoots him, but he doesn't die. Luke cries out in pain, because he's really wounded.

"LUKE!" Emma Jenifer cries out in a tone of terror.

Shannay then aims her gun directly at Johnny, but she turns to face Lily.

"YOU LOVE THIS MAN DON'T YOU?" Kettle rages out at O'Donovan.

Lily then nods her head immediately in response to Shannay's question. Shannay then roughly grabs Johnny and she places the end of the gun on his head.

"Come with me or the bastard will die!" Shannay warns Lily.

Johnny looks in mercy at Lily.

"Don't go with her!" He begs her.

Lily looks lovingly back at Johnny.

"I have too to save you!" She informs him.

Lily then looks directly at Shannay.

"I'll go with you just please let him go!" She begs her.

Shannay then pushes Johnny roughly away from her, she roughly grabs Lily by the arm, and Shannay disappears with Lily. Johnny's left horrified by what has just happened. Emma Jenifer looks down at the dying Luke with both pain and sadness in her eyes. Luke needs to see a doctor now or else he'll die. Suddenly a blue police box lands on the field directly before the abandoned car, van and three people. The Doctor (who has appeared in a number of these stories) appears out of the box. The Doctor isn't alone; he's accompanied by three men. One of the men is dressed in chain mail so he's a knight, another man appears to look a lot like an outlaw, and the third man is dressed in a dark black leather jacket with a motor bike helmet on his head, the third man is known as August Wayne Booth, the second man is known as Allan A Dale, and the first man is known as Sir Gwaine. The Doctor has helped each and every one of these men, he helped both Allan and Gwaine by bringing them both back to life, and he helped August who is also known as Pinocchio by turning him back from wood to man. The Doctor looks directly at his three men.

"Help Johnny Taylor to find Lily O'Donovan!" He commands them all.

Johnny's troubled.

"Who are you? I don't know you why would you want to help me find Lily?" He questions the Doctor.

The Doctor then smiles back at Johnny in response to his question.

"You may not know me but I know a lot about you and I'm friends with Lily, and you needn't know my real name because it's lost in time, but you can just call me the Doctor, but you also needn't know my name as the Doctor, because in a few hours or days or months you would have forgotten that you even met me, because I won't be travelling with you to London to rescue your girlfriend, but my men will be!" The Doctor promises Johnny.

The Doctor then heads over to cure the dying Luke Anderson. Sir Gwaine smiles at Johnny before handing a sword over to him.

"We don't have a moment to lose your girlfriend's life is at risk! We must all leave now to London!" August (Pinocchio) informs Johnny.

Gwaine then grabs both Johnny and Allan, and Allan grabs hold of August, and the three men all disappear together leaving the field, the Doctor, Luke and Emma Jenifer behind.

The end

The Dumping Ground will have a sixth series but I don't quite know yet when I'm going to write it, because I want to write a new set of stories called the Ultimate adventure. The Ultimate Adventure will once again feature both Johnny Taylor and Lily O'Donovan, but it will also feature Sir Gwaine, Allan A Dale and August Booth.

Keep reading because these stories are about to get a hell lot better.


End file.
